Royalty No More
by Sakura Courage Solo
Summary: Van Fanel,the Prince of Fanelia,has run away from his Kingdom to try and live a normal life.Along the way,he meets the runaway Princess of Cloudeus,Sakura.Chapter 7 up!When cornered in a Draconian Temple,Van asks his ancestors for help...
1. When Worlds Collide

"ROYALTY NO MORE"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter One  
  
"When Worlds Collide"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
This goes for all chapters so I don't have to write this over again...I don't own Escaflowne and I don't get paid for writing this.Thankyou.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
@* Sakura's POV *@  
  
My aqua eyes darted around rapidly from one place to the next as I made my way through the courtyard.This was it.I was busting out of here tonight.  
  
I snuck around,dodging behind trees,bushes and various courtyard shrubbery to avoid being seen.  
  
"Looks like I'm gonna make it..."  
  
I thought to myself as I neared the edge of the courtyard.I was almost home free!  
  
I came up to the stone fence,looking up at it's high boundaries.  
  
"Piece of cake."  
  
I smirked to myself as I began to skillfully scale the massive wall,then,as soon as I made it to the top,I took one more look back at the Royal Castle of the Kingdom of Rasa one more time.  
  
"No turning back now..."  
  
I said to myself.  
  
"I'll never return.Not now,not ever."  
  
I then dropped myself down on the other side of the wall and silently made my way through the midnight woods.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
@* Van's POV *@  
  
"Well,it's now or never..."  
  
I whispered silently to myself as I cimbed into a tree just outside the castle grounds.  
  
"And I'll gladly take now.This Prince stuff just is'nt me."  
  
I turned my head to take one more look at the place I had called home for so long.The Royal Castle of the Kingdom of Gaea.  
  
"I just was'nt meant to be a Prince."  
  
I said as I spread my snow white wings to take off.  
  
"Sorry,everyone.But I'm just not the person for the job."  
  
I then silently jumped up,taking to the air and flying low,just above the tree tops as the White Moon and the Mystic Moon shined brightly down on me from above,causing my wings to reflect off a soft,white glow.  
  
"I don't know what I am meant for yet,but I know it's not being a Prince.I know that much.I'll find out what I am meant for though,if it takes me forever."  
  
I gave hard flap of my wings and increased the velocity of my flight,leaving Fanelia as far behind me as I could,not having any intention whatsoever of return;ever.  
  
And,with all of this,I disappeared from the City of Fanelia and into the night,never looking back.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
It was several days afterward that I had found myself walking through the Amida Forest,on my way to the Kingdom of Rasa.Nobody from Gaea would think to look for me there.The Kingdom of Rasa was the only one equal in size and power to Gaea,and so the two more or less rivaled.This led me to believe that Rasa would be the perfect place for me to go right now.  
  
"Maybe I should hit the capital,Cloudeus City first."  
  
I thought to myself.  
  
I had remembered going there before when my Family had to go there on this really strict business trip.The Royal Family of Rasa had a daughter about my age that I had played with when we made that trip.We were about 5 at the time,but I still remember her well.Her name was Sakura.  
  
I grew pretty fond of her.She never was meant for all this royalty business either,and she was'nt afraid to let people know it.We even tried to escape together,but we got caught.  
  
I wondered if she would help me now.Maybe help give me some cover.I knew she'd remember me.She had told me before that I was really the only friend that she had,and the only reason that was allowed was because I was royalty like she was.  
  
And to tell the truth,I thought the same of her.  
  
Being royalty is way too much responsibility.Sakura and I hardly had a childhood because of it.We were always being groomed to take our thrones one day.We were pretty much never allowed to have fun and be...normal.  
  
I raised my eyes up to look through the path ahead.On foot,it was going to take me days to get to Cloudeus.I could have flown,but there was too much risk right now,since it was broad daylight.I'd have to hold off on using my wings until nightfall.  
  
I heaved a sigh,but I was'nt about to give up and go home with my tail tucked between my legs.That was'nt even the last thing I was going to do.I was willing to die before returning to Fanelia.  
  
My legs were beginning to feel tired though,as well as the rest of my body.I had been traveling for almost a week straight,so it was no wonder.  
  
I sat down on a large stone nearby and started shuffling through my backpack as my stomach growled loudly.I had also been getting by with less than half a meal a day,but I had been finding plenty of water fortunately.  
  
I finally pulled out a small bag full of dried fruits and nuts and such,deciding this would be good for now.I started munching on the contents of the small bag,leaning back tiredly as I sat there.  
  
Suddenly,I heard a rustle in the bushes nearby.I leapt up as a natural reaction,quickly gripping the hilt of my sword.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
I demanded,ready to draw my blade and defend myself at a second's notice if necessary.  
  
"Show yourself!!"  
  
I said,my tone angry as my eyes glared in the direction from which the noise had come.  
  
But,to my surprise,who I saw was'nt any enemy.She was simply a young woman of about my age.She had familiar looking long,blonde hair and aqua eyes.She wore a camouflage tank top,a pair of jeans and combat boots.She had a sword sheathed at her belt as well,and had her hand on the hilt.Apparently,I had just surprised her as much as she had surprised me.  
  
I took my hand away from my sword,and she did the same.  
  
"Sorry,I did'nt mean to surprise you like that."  
  
She smiled slightly and replied,  
  
"Hey,I'm the one who accidentally rustled the foliage and made you jump,so it was petty much my fault for getting you started."  
  
I smiled back to her and asked,  
  
"So,what're you doing all the way out here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same."  
  
She said with a smirk.  
  
I knew I could'nt tell her though.There was no way.If I told her I had run away from my Kingdom,she'd turn me in for sure.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
I said with the same smirk on my face.  
  
She chuckled and said,  
  
"Yeah,but I counter-asked you."  
  
I blinked.There was something about the way she acted.Something...familiar.She reminded me of someone,but I could'nt think of who she reminded me of.  
  
I decided to play her game and said,  
  
"Well,I'm counter-counter-asking you,and there's no way you can counter a counter counter."  
  
She smirked again.She even looked familiar.She then said,  
  
"All right then,ask me the question again."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak,but no sound came out.She had confused me with all the counters and made me forget what I had asked her!  
  
She chuckled seeing this and said,  
  
"You still fall for that same trick every time,Van.You have'nt changed a bit in 10 years."  
  
My eyes grew wide.Now I knew who she reminded me of,and why she reminded me of her.It was because it was her!Standing right in front of me!  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
I said,my lips curling into a smile.  
  
She simply nodded,her aqua eyes looking right into my ice blue ones.  
  
"You've got it."  
  
She said,her voice had smoothed out over the years.It had sort of a low tone,but still sounded female all the same.  
  
Sakura gave me a huge grin,the same one she would give me when we were just little kids.The next thing I knew,she was hugging me tightly.I was still a bit shocked that it was her,but I hugged back,regardless of my surprise.  
  
"You don't know how good it is to see you,Sakura."  
  
I said as I held her tight in my embracement.  
  
She tightened her hug a bit and said,  
  
"It's good to see you too,Van.I've missed you soooooooooo much!"  
  
"I've missed you too,Sakura.You have no idea how lonely I've been in Fanelia."  
  
"Oh yes I do.It's been ultra lonely in Cloudeus."  
  
"Heh.I bet it has."  
  
"So,what're you doing all the way out here in Amida Forest?"  
  
"I finally managed to escape Fanelia for good,and I'm never going back.I was coming to Cloudeus to see you.I was hoping that maybe you could help me out."  
  
"I was the first person you were going to for help?"  
  
"Well,of course!You're my best friend,why would'nt I?"  
  
"Thanks,Van.To tell you the truth,I was on my way to Fanelia to ask for your help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well,you see...I just ran away from Clodeus,too.I escaped a couple of days ago."  
  
We had pulled back from each other's embracement now,our eyes locked as we spoke to one another.  
  
"You ran away from your Kingdom as well?"  
  
I asked,not able to believe the coincidence.  
  
She nodded,her eyes never moving from mine.  
  
"Yeah.Remember,we tried before when your Family came to Cloudeus,but we got busted..."  
  
"I remember that all too well..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well,I suppose we're both runaways now."  
  
"Yup.Let's stick together,okay?We're both on the run now,and we could help each other out a lot!"  
  
"Yeah,I was thinking the same thing.I can't think of another person I'd rather be on the run with."  
  
I smiled warmly to her.Was it just me,or did she blush?I was'nt sure,since we were under a heavily shaded area at the moment.She then managed to recover herself from this and said,  
  
"Well,anyway,let's get going.We don't wanna stay in one place too long or we'll end up getting busted."  
  
"Right.Let's get a move on."  
  
With that,the two of us started down another path through the forest,beginning our life-long trip away from Gaea and Rasa,talking about everything that had happened,was happening,and what could happen.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
END CHAPTER ONE 


	2. Escape From The City

"ROYALTY NO MORE"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Escape From The City"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I'm not writing from anyone's POV this chapter.I just did it for the switch effect between Van and Sakura last chapter.^_^ I may do some more POV writing later on in the story,though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she and Van looked up at the City before them.  
  
"Looks like we finally made it to Station Square."  
  
Van said as he wiped some sweat from his brow.  
  
"That it does."  
  
Sakura agreed.  
  
"Good to see some civilization.We must've traveled for weeks to get here."  
  
"Tellin' me.It's great to see it,so long as it's not Fanelia or Cloudeus."  
  
"Totally."  
  
"Well,what're we waiting for?Let's go!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
With that,the two of them entered the city.They looked about as they entered,taking in the new scenery around them.Station Square was a rather huge city in the Kingdom of Guygalos,the border of which Van and Sakura had crossed a day or so before.  
  
"Would you look at this place..."  
  
Sakura said,her aqua eyes moving from one place to the next at rapid speed.  
  
Van nodded,his ice blue eyes doing the same.  
  
"Yeah.It's amazing...so high tech...definately not like Fanelia..."  
  
"Or Cloudeus..."  
  
Suddenly,.as Van's eyes traveled about,he could have sworn he saw a Gaean Soldier in the crowds ahead.He blinked and looked forward again,making sure he was right about what he saw.  
  
He saw nothing unusual now.  
  
Sakura noticed his sudden change in mood and looked at him.  
  
"Something wrong,Van?"  
  
She asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Van shook his head no.  
  
"Just my eyes playing tricks on me..."  
  
He told her.  
  
"Come on...it's getting late...let's find a place to crash for the night."  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement and they started toward an Inn up the street.But somehow,Van was'nt quite convinced that his eyes had been playing tricks just now...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a while later that the two found themselves sitting on one of the beds in their room at the Inn,wolfing down slices of a huge pizza they had ordered.  
  
"Man,this is great."  
  
Sakura commented around a bite of cheese and pepperoni.  
  
"No more throne grooming for us!"  
  
"Ain't it the truth?"  
  
Van agreed,biting into his own slice.  
  
"You know,I never was allowed to eat pizza before back in Fanelia.My advisors said it was a 'commoner's food'."  
  
"Mine said the same.You know...the commoners never realized how good they had it."  
  
"I'll say.They don't have to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders."  
  
"Totally.They just have to pull their own weight,whereas we as royalty always had to pull our own weight and several others."  
  
"Yup.That might be okay for some,but not for me."  
  
"Me neither.They'll have to kill me before they take me back to Cloudeus."  
  
"As will they me before they can take me back to Fanelia."  
  
Sakura and Van both laid out on the bed after finishing the monster pizza,the tops of their heads touching as they looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"So,where do you think we should go from here,Van?"  
  
Sakura asked,raising her eyes to look at him,but still laying in the same position with him.  
  
Van smiled,looking at her the same way,and replied,  
  
"Whichever way leads farthest from Gaea and Rasa."  
  
Sakura smiled right back to him.  
  
"Best idea I've heard in 10 years."  
  
The two laid there for a while.Sakura then sighed and rose from the bed,grabbing the empty pizza box and taking it to the garbage can.As soon as she dumped it,she felt a soft,feather down pillow slam into her back.She turned to see Van,sitting there and whistling like he was innocent,which she knew he of all people most certainly was not.  
  
She smirked and,with lightning speed,reached over to her bed and grabbed a pillow,then chucking it at Van full force,slamming him square in the face.  
  
He smirked right back.  
  
"Izzat the best you can do,Saku?"  
  
He said,going in at her with her own pillow.  
  
She simply smiled broadly,picking up the pillow Van had thrown at her before and running at him,the two immediately engaging in an all out pillow war.  
  
The two went on like this for a good while until finally,both of them were just too tired to continue their fight.They both just dropped their pillows and literally fell out on the beds,laughing.  
  
"I really was'nt ever allowed to do that back in Fanelia."  
  
Van said breathlessly with a huge smile.  
  
Sakura gave a tired nod in agreement,smiling as well.  
  
"Me neither.It's so much fun!"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
He looked over at the clock.  
  
"It's getting real late...let's get some sleep..."  
  
"Yeah,okay.I am pretty tired.Goodnight,Van."  
  
"Goodnight,Sakura."  
  
With that,they both crawled up under their covers,not bothering to change into their nightclothes.It was only a matter of seconds before they both fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura yawned as she awakened several hours later,her throat feeling dry.  
  
She sat up,eyes still closed,and slid out of her bed,never making a sound so as not to awaken her partner.She silently made her way to the bathroom and filled the cup at the sink with water,then drinking it down quickly.The sudden coldness of the fluid livened her some.  
  
"What a wierd dream..."  
  
Sakura muttered to herself,remembering the dream that had woken her from her slumber minutes before.  
  
"Van with wings...like that could ever happen...not that it would'nt be cool if it did happen...I gotta stop watching scary movies and eating jelly doughnuts before I go to bed or I'll start having nightmares,too..."  
  
She stretched her arms a little,finishing her water and starting back to bed.But,as she did so,she heard voices out in the hallway.  
  
"Who in the right mind would be up at this hour?"  
  
She asked herself as she walked over to the door,pressing her ear against it and listening.What she heard shocked her.  
  
"So,you're sure you saw Prince Van and Princess Sakura here?"  
  
Someone asked in the hallway as Sakura's face went pale.  
  
"Yes,I'm positive.They're in one of these rooms..."  
  
Another voice answered.Sakura recognized the voice to be that of the desk clerk's.  
  
"Busted..."  
  
She muttered to herself,listening further.  
  
"Find out which room right away.They need to be brought back to their countries as soon as possible."  
  
The first voice said,the desk clerk then agreeing and scurrying off to check the files and find out.  
  
"So busted..."  
  
Sakura muttered again,going over to Van as he slept peacefully in his bed.She shook him lightly.  
  
"Van!Van,wake up!We've got trouble!"  
  
She said,trying to awaken him.  
  
He stirred some and muttered,  
  
"Whatever it is,it'll wait 'til morning..."  
  
He then pulled his covers over his head and snored some.  
  
Sakura growled and ran into the bathroom,re-filling the cup and then running back into the room,ripping Van's covers off and splashing his face.  
  
Van sat straight up,ice cold water drenching his face.  
  
"WHAT WAZZAT FOR?!?!"  
  
He growled at her in an angered tone.  
  
Sakura put a hand over his mouth and put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Ssssshhhh!Be quiet!"  
  
She whipered.  
  
"I just heard either a Gaean or a Rasan soldier out in the hallway talking to the desk clerk!They know we're here,Van!"  
  
Van's eyes widened,now glad that she had drenched him to bring him to the more alert state he was in now.  
  
Sakura pulled her hand away from his mouth and he whispered,  
  
"We need to get out of here...come on!"  
  
He walked over to the window and opened it up,looking out and around.  
  
"No soldiers...not that I can see...let's go!"  
  
The two grbbed their backpacks and swords and silently made their way out the window,sliding down to the ground on a gutter pipe.  
  
"These guys don't give up,do they?"  
  
Sakura commented as her feet made contact with the ground and she backed away from the pipe,Van soon doing the same.  
  
Van looked in the window and happened to see the soldier talking to the desk clerk.He took notice to the type of uniform the soldier was wearing.  
  
"Well,you would know.That soldier in there is Rasan..."  
  
"Blast...come on,we've gotta motor..."  
  
Van nodded and the two silently started down the dark,midnight streets.They kept their eyes out all around as they ran,fearing that there might be more soldiers hiding around,waiting to capture them at a second's notice.  
  
Then,seemingly out of nowhere came a looped rope,like a lasso.Sakura turned,seeing it coming at her,but she was too late to do anything about it,and she knew it,shutting her eyes.  
  
But who had seen it in time was Van as he skilfully drew his sword and sliced through the lasso before it encircled her.Sakura opened her eyes and sighed with relief.  
  
"Thanks,Van..."  
  
She said as Van smiled at her with a thumbs-up.  
  
But then...  
  
"Stop right there,you two!"  
  
A voice boomed out at them.Sakura and Van turned to see two Gaean soldiers and two Rasan soldiers headed their way.  
  
"Not good..."  
  
Sakura muttered.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Van said,taking her wrist as they began darting through the alleyways between the buildings in an attempt to lose their pursuers.But to no avail.The soldiers still followed.  
  
"Man,we just can't lose these guys!"  
  
Van yelled as he and Sakura continued to run as fast as they could.  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah,they're like cockroaches!Even if you do get rid of them,they just come back!"  
  
Van had to snicker at that last line,even though they were being chased.  
  
Then,they suddenly came to a screeching halt at the end of an alleyway,looking down at the street ahead.It was comletely downhill from here!They'd more than likely fall and break their necks trying to run down that steep incline,and they knew it.  
  
"Great...what do we do now?!"  
  
Van asked his partner as well as himself,looking back to see the soldiers quickly closing ground.  
  
Sakura's eyes darted around,trying to think of something.  
  
Then,she finally spotted something.There were some type of sports boards setting out on an outdoor store display nearby!Perfect!  
  
She ran over to the display and grabbed a board with a type of flame design on it and tossed it to Van.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
She said,grabbing her own with a celestial type design on it and running out onto the steep road,jumping onto the board.Van did'nt hesitate to follow suit,riding up next to her.He smiled and looked to her.  
  
"I gotta admit,this was a good idea!"  
  
She smiled right back and said,  
  
"Well,it's the least I can do after you stopped them from roping me in earlier!"  
  
"Ah,it was nothin'."  
  
Van replied as he looked back,seeing the soldiers still trying to follow,but they apparently did'nt have the skill that he and Sakura had on the boards,as they were either falling behind or falling off of their boards.  
  
"I think we're losin' 'em."  
  
He speculated,turning his sights back to the street ahead.  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement and smirked.  
  
"Good...so we don't have to worry about them now,we mainly just need to worry about getting outta the city."  
  
"Yeah...but we'd better be careful,Sakura.There may be more waiting for us up ahead."  
  
"Good point...let's watch ourselves."  
  
The two made a couple of sharp turns and made their way down another street,their speed steadily picking up as they continued down the steep incline.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna make it!"  
  
Sakura said with a smile,observing the city limits up ahead.  
  
Van nodded and smiled as well.  
  
"Yeah,looks like!"  
  
But then,he noticed something that Sakura had'nt yet.He looked over to the side and noticed some soldiers riding their horses into the street from the alleys in an attempt to block their escape.Van grabbed Sakura's attention and she gasped seeing this.  
  
"Now what do we do?!"  
  
She yelled in frustration.  
  
Van turned his eyes to see some wooden boards in a pile nearby.One of the boards was laid up against the others on an angle,like a ramp.He gripped Sakura's wrist and showed it to her.She nodded and they both veered over.  
  
The soldiers watched this,not actually thinking they'd pull that move off.  
  
They were badly mistaken.  
  
Van and Sakura flew up the ramp and into the air,right over the soldiers,who watched in awe from the ground,surprised.  
  
The two hit the ground behind the blockade and continued down the street,both of them looking back at the amazed soldiers.  
  
The next thing they did was burst out laughing.  
  
"Man,did you see the looks on their faces?!"  
  
Sakura said,laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.  
  
Van was laughing pretty much the same as he replied,  
  
"Hehe!Yeah!They never thought we'd actually pull that stunt off!"  
  
"Harrison Ford got competition,man!"  
  
"You'd better believe it!"  
  
That's when they came to the edge of the city,now at the bottom of the incline as they slid to a mooth stop.They looked back,hearing the clip of the soldiers' running horses coming their way.  
  
"Better hide..."  
  
Van said,looking about.  
  
Sakura nodded and looked over to a nearby hay cart.She motioned in the direction and Van nodded,both of them jumping in and burying themselves under the straw just as the soldiers galloped past on their steeds.  
  
They both stayed quiet,listening to the sound of the horses' hooves until they faded into the distance.Van and Sakura sighed with relief,thanking the Lord that they had'nt been caught.  
  
"Too close..."  
  
Sakura said,her body relaxing.  
  
Van nodded in agreement,his body doing the same.  
  
That's when the hay cart they were on suddenly started moving.Sakura started to get up,but Van stopped her,shaking his head to her.She then relaxed again,still hidden under the hay.They then heard the cart driver talking to his horses.  
  
"Come on now,you two.Gotta get an early move on if we wanna make it to Byakko by sundown."  
  
The driver said,snapping the reins as the cart picked up speed.  
  
Van and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged,deciding to just enjoy the ride and go along with this,also deciding that Byakko would be the next stop on their trip.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End Chapter Two 


	3. Capture

"ROYALTY NO MORE"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Capture"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sakura yawned as she awakened to the sweet smelling of hay all around her.She opened her eyes and looked to Van,whom had been lightly shaking her to awaken her.  
  
"Morning Van."  
  
She said.  
  
Van nodded and put a finger to his lips,motioning for her to be silent as he laid next to her.  
  
Sakura now remembered where they were and what had happened back in Station Square.She stayed quiet as Van instructed her.  
  
Van raised his head just a little to look out from under the pile of straw that concealed himself and his friend.He saw the driver hitching the horses up and got ready to get up.  
  
Sakura watched all of this as well,seeing the driver leave and getting up with Van.They shook the straw off of themselves and jumped down from the cart.  
  
"That was fun..."  
  
Sakura smirked,pulling a piece of straw from her long,blonde hair.  
  
Van pulled some of the hay strands out of his shirt collar and said,  
  
"Yeah.You know,hay is actually a lot more comfortable to sleep on than I thought it'd be..."  
  
Sakura chuckled.  
  
"Yeah,it is."  
  
She agreed with a smile.  
  
"Very comfortable."  
  
The two then observed their surroundings.They now found themselves in what looked like a small town,most of the structures being small houses made out of sandstone.  
  
"Well,this is an interesting looking place..."  
  
Van speculated,stretching some after the long ride.  
  
Sakura nodded and said,  
  
"I wonder how many different places we're going to be seeing now."  
  
"A lot."  
  
Van told her with a smirk.She smirked right back at him.He then stretched again and said,  
  
"Well,anyway,let's find a place to eat.I'm starved."  
  
"Me too.I'm so hungry,I could eat a Horse."  
  
Van chuckled and pointed to the Horses that had been pulling the hay cart.  
  
"Take your pick."  
  
Sakura lightly hit him over the head and laughed,  
  
"Ha ha.Very funny.You're a real comedian."  
  
He simply smiled at her and lightly punched her arm.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
The two had another laugh and started down the sandy streets of Byakko,looking for somewhere they could grab a bite to eat.But what they did'nt realize was that at this very moment,someone was watching them from the shadows.Someone who was after them other than Gaea and Rasa...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So,what do you think everyone was thinking when they found out we had escaped?"  
  
Sakura asked Van as they sat in a small restaurant a while later,eating their weight in food seeing as they had'nt really eaten anything in about 12 hours.  
  
Van looked at her as he wolfed down a piece of pancake and replied,  
  
"They probably were'nt surprised that we had tried,they were probably surprised that we had succeeded."  
  
He smirked.  
  
Sakura smirked back and said,  
  
"Yeah.They never actually took us for as strong as we are.To them,we were just tools to help them rule our kingdoms if you ask me."  
  
"I think you're right.Well,let's leave that to someone else.I'm nobody's puppet."  
  
"Neither am I.I'm not gonna sit around and let someone else tell me what to do all the time."  
  
Van nodded and bit into another of his pancakes.  
  
Sakura looked over her shoulder out the window.  
  
"Hey,did you feel something just now?"  
  
Van blinked and said around a mouthful of pancake,  
  
"Huh?feel what?"  
  
She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing...it's nothing..."  
  
Van shrugged.  
  
"Well,if you say so."  
  
But Sakura could'nt quite shake the feeling that she had sensed something.She just was'nt sure what.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was later that night that the two of them had gone not too far out of town to make camp for the night.Spending the night in Byakko would have been an awful mistake,seeing as Gaean and Rasan soldiers were most likely looking for them in the city,and they both knew it.  
  
Sakura yawned as she climbed up into a tree and stretched herself out on a branch,giving a lazy yawn.Van raised an eyebrow and said,  
  
"Sakura,is'nt that uncomfortable?Why don't you sleep in a sleeping bag?"  
  
"Nah,this is awesome.I love sleepin' in trees.I'm good."  
  
She replied with a smirk.  
  
Van shrugged and continued rolling out his sleeping bag.  
  
"All right.Suit yourself."  
  
He said,stretching with a yawn before burying himself under the soft covers.  
  
"But don't say I did'nt warn you when you roll right off that branch during the night."  
  
He looked to her from where his head laid on his pillow,seeing that she was already asleep.He sighed exasperatedly,realizing she probably had'nt heard a word he had last said.  
  
"That girl is something else..."  
  
Van said to himself,adjusting his covers.  
  
But,throughout the night,he found himself unable to sleep.It was like something kept bugging him,but he was'nt sure what.Sort of like...a feeling.Like his sixth sense was trying to tell him something.But what,he could'nt tell.  
  
"Blast...what's wrong with me tonight?"  
  
He muttered agitatedly under his breath.  
  
But then,suddenly,he heard something.Something rustling nearby foliage.  
  
Van did'nt hesitate to sit up straight,his eyes darting about to look for the rather noisy culprit.But he saw nothing...  
  
"Perhaps it was only my imagination."  
  
He thought.  
  
"Maybe from lack of sleep..."  
  
Boy,was he ever wrong.Because in the next instant...  
  
"No!Let go of me!"  
  
He heard Sakura yell.  
  
"Van!Help me,Van!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Van leapt up like lightning,his hand wrapping around the hilt of his sword as he drew it from his sheathe,the speed and motion giving off a blurred flash in the light of the campfire.  
  
The opponenet thought,which did'nt even seem human,glared at Van with glowing red eyes,the rest of it's body seemingly just an evil,dark shadow.  
  
"Come and stop me,boy!"  
  
The shadow said,leaping off through the trees with Sakura struggling under one arm.  
  
"No,Sakura!"  
  
Van took off after the two,his heart racing even faster than his legs were right now as he tried his best to catch up.  
  
The shadow looked back at him and seemed to smirk as he sped up and lengthened his leaps from branch to branch.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that,boy!"  
  
It called to him with an evil cackle.  
  
Sakura growled and continued to thrash.  
  
"Let go of me you slimy..."  
  
She muttered a couple of profanities before opening her mouth and biting down hard into the shadow's skin,causing it to give a yell of pain before dropping her to the ground,where she hit with an ear sickening thud.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Van called as he moved in towards her unconcious form.He stopped next to her and knelt down to take her into his arms,but was suddenly knocked back by a blur of great strength.He grunted as he was slammed hard into the trunk of a tree.  
  
His head swam for a moment before finally lifting it some,glaring at the shadow that had just slammed him.The shadow simply smirked at him.  
  
"You should have known better,boy..."  
  
It said,a couple of other shadows appearing behind it.Who the heck were these guys?!?!  
  
Van growled and stood,picking up his sword.  
  
"You...can't win..."  
  
He said breathlessly,having had the wind knocked out of him from the last hit.  
  
The first shadow started back towards Sakura,picking her up.  
  
"We shall see about that."  
  
It then turned to the other two shadows.  
  
"I've got the girl.You two take care of the Fanel boy."  
  
The two shadows both nodded in unison and went in at Van as the first took off with Sakura.  
  
"No!"  
  
Van yelled,engaging the two shadows as they drew two,long,slender swords that were as shadowed as they were.  
  
But Van did'nt seem concerned as he continued to move in at them with great velocity,leaping up to evade the attack of one and coming down to swiftly deprive the other of it's weapon.  
  
The shadow that still had it's weapon came in at Van from behind,ready to pierce the shadowed blade into his spinal chord.But Van had predicted this move and quickly leapt up,cutting a backflip and landing behind the shadow,then swiftly cutting it down with his own sword from behind.  
  
Now the other shadow,though deprived of it's weapon,was'nt about to give up and grabbed the blade of Van's sword.But he simply smirked at his dark opponent and twisted the blade out of his hands,then bringing it up and piercing the evil thing's heart,if it had one to begin with.  
  
Van sighed tiredly and pulled his sword from the shadow's body,sweat slightly dampening his face as it glistened in the moonlight.The shadow fell to the ground,it's body lifeless.  
  
"Evil creature...is it even human?"  
  
Van muttered,then looking up and about.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
He called out.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
No answer.Sakura and the last shadow were nowhere to be found.  
  
Van swallowed hard,feeling fear starting to rise withing him.Millons of questions started running through his mind all at once.  
  
What had they wanted with her?  
  
Who were these shadows?  
  
Were they after him as well?  
  
Would they harm her?  
  
Would they kill her?  
  
Use her as some pawn?  
  
Ransom?  
  
Interrogation?  
  
Rape?  
  
Van was'nt sure.All of these thoughts made him dizzy with fear and worry.  
  
"This can't be happening..."  
  
He said aloud to himself.  
  
"No...not Sakura..."  
  
He felt a few hot tears stream down his face as he stood there in the bright moonlight.The tears soon became more profuse and shined brightly in the light as they dripped to the ground.He finally sqeezed his eyes shut,raising his head and literally screaming out,  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
End Chapter Three 


	4. Angel

"ROYALTY NO MORE"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter Four   
  
"Angel"  
  
####################################################  
  
@*Van's POV*@  
  
I stood there for a long while,unable to believe what had just happened.  
  
My best friend had just been taken away from me.The only person I trusted in this world had been kidnapped.  
  
I felt hot tears sting my eyes as I let out an enraged yell,slamming the blade of my sword into a nearby tree,slicing it in two.  
  
I growled to myself as I watched the tree fall from it's trunk,barely able to hear my own agitated sound over the loud rustiling of the foliage as it whipped down through the air and slammed to the ground before me.  
  
"Don't you worry,Sakura..."  
  
I muttered under my breath.  
  
"I'll find you...I promise...even if it takes my own life...I'll find you and get you back...I swear by the blade of this sword..."  
  
With that,I sheathed my sword and gripped the bottom of my shirt,pulling it up and over my head,thus releasing my angelic,white wings,which I quickly spread out and took to the sky on.  
  
"I'm coming,Sakura..."  
  
I said as I flew up,gliding just above the treetops under the light of the full moon.I flew like this for several hours,trying to follow the same path of which I had seen Sakura's attacker run.But still,I had found nothing.  
  
Then,finally,I found something!I could see something red and gold on the ground below!I did'nt hesitate to fly down to it,landing softly and soundlessly on the ground near the object.I then bent down and picked it up.  
  
"Sakura's sword..."  
  
I thought,observing it as I now held it in my hands.It was the exact same design as mine,but instead of the sheath and hilt being green with gold trim,Sakura's was red with silver trim.I had to admit,it was a beautiful piece of work.But I was'nt looking for beauty at the moment.I was looking for Sakura.  
  
"I'm definately on the right track..."  
  
I said as I slid her sword into the straps of my backpack,where it hung horizontally to my back.I then took to the air again,continuing in the same direction,knowing I'd find her eventually if I kept going like this.  
  
Soon enough,I had come up on this structure that was seemingly out in the middle of nowhere.It looked like an old warehouse of somekind,literally carpeted in vines and foliage.It looked as though the place had'nt been touched in years.  
  
"That's probably what they want me to think..."  
  
I said to myself as I stealthily flew back down,landing just a little way off from the warehouse.I had'nt wanted to get too close,otherwise,my wings would have most certainly drawn unwanted attention.  
  
I silently made my way over to the old structure,all six of my senses working at their peak as I did so.I had a feeling I'd need them.  
  
When I got up to this structure,I noticed a low,ground level window that apparently lead to the basement.I took a quick look around before silently opening the window and sliding myself into the dark room.  
  
"Piece of cake..."  
  
I muttered,then silencing myself when I heard voices on the floor above.  
  
"Must be them..."  
  
I said to myself,letting my eyes adjust to the darkness before putting my shirt back on over my wings and moving forward.  
  
"I'd best be careful...unless I want to get myself captured as well..."  
  
I scanned my way carefully around the dark basement until I finally came up on a flight of stairs,then silently making my way up them without so much as a creak.  
  
When I got to the top of the stairs,the door to the ground floor was already opened.I poked my head out just enough to see what I would be coming up on.Fortunately,I saw no one and quietly made my way out and toward the voices.  
  
As I got closer,I could decipher between the voices and could tell what they were saying.One of the voices was definately Sakura!  
  
I stopped next to another open door,inconspicuously looking in.There,I saw Sakura tied to a chair with three of the shadowed figures surrounding her.She was concious now,and looked ready to kill the first person that came withing range.I decided to hang back just for a minute and listen in to what this was all about,because these people were definately not Soldiers from Fanelia or Cloudeus.  
  
"Just settle down,girl.We're not gonna hurt you.We just need your help."  
  
One of the Shadow men said.I watched the other two nod in agreement.  
  
Sakura growled.She reminded me of a Wolf that was ready to pounce.  
  
"Help with what,might I ask?"  
  
She asked,anger and anamosity lacing her voice.  
  
The three Shadow men laughed and another said,  
  
"You Princesses are all alike.So naieve.Is'nt it obvious?"  
  
Another Shadow somewhat smirked and said,  
  
"Running away was a bad idea,Princess.You've just made it all the easier for us to take over Rasa."  
  
The third Shadow chortled and agreed.  
  
"Yes.Of course,they'll do anything to get you back.But when they come to get you,they'll realize too late that they've fallen in our little trap."  
  
The three Shadow men all had a good laugh over this.Sakura simply growled in enragement and said,  
  
"You'll have to kill me before I let that happen!"  
  
One of the Shadows walked forward to her and smirked,lifting her chin and staring into her aqua eyes.  
  
"I don't see how you're going to stop us,you being tied to a chair and all,little girl."  
  
Another of the Shadows nodded and said,  
  
"Yes,and your little friend the Prince is going to be in the same situation before long.Once we have him,Gaea will be just as easy as Rasa."  
  
Sakura pulled back and clamped her teeth down on the Shadow's hand,making him yell in pain.She smirked slightly.  
  
"You shoulda caught us both at the same time.Van's had plenty of warning now that you guys've got me.You won't catch him.He's too smart."  
  
The Shadow whom she had bitten grunted and pulled back his wrist,slapping his hand hard across Sakura's face.  
  
"We'll see about that you foolish girl..."  
  
It was when I saw him slap her that made my blood boil.I could'nt hold back any longer.I knew what these 'people' were up to.If you could call them people,that is.They were apparently planning to use us to get what they wanted:Power over Gaea and Rasa.  
  
With that,I silently drew my sword from it's sheathe and moved closer to the room.  
  
One of the Shadows moved closer to Sakura,tightening her ropes some so she could barely breathe.  
  
That was it.I had never been so torked at anyone in my entire life.These guys were going down.  
  
I let out an enraged yell and leapt into the room,slashing down one of the Shadow men with ease.  
  
Sakura blinked,looking near unconciousness again.She raised her head some at the sight of me.  
  
"V-Van?"  
  
She said weakly,apparently not getting too much air into her lungs.  
  
The other two Shadow men came at me like Velociraptors,two attacking from the side.But I was ready for them.I waited until just the right moment before leaping up and out of the way,then turning in mid-air and watching the Shadow men slam into each other,falling unconcious to the concrete floor.I smirked slightly,admiring my work just before turning to Sakura and cutting her loose with the blade of my sword.  
  
"Are you all right,Sakura?"  
  
I asked,helping her up as I observed a huge bruise on her face where she had received the slap.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yeah...I'm good..."  
  
She said with a smirk.  
  
I smirked back to her and reached around to my pack,gripping her sword and handing it to her.  
  
"I think this belongs to you."  
  
I said with a smile.  
  
Sakura took the sword gratefully and hung it back at her belt.  
  
"Thanks,Van.I owe ya one for this!"  
  
"Don't mention it.Now,let's get out of here before they catch us.No doubt in my mind there're more of them here."  
  
Sakura nodded and we ran out of the room,searching for an exit.  
  
We started back toward the basement,since I knew there was a way out down there,but we were cut off by several Shadow men who had anticipated our move.We were going to fight them,but several more came down the hallway at us,and so we decided it best to make a retreat right now rather than to fight.  
  
The two of us took off down toward the other end of the hallway at top speed,the Shadow men right on our tails.  
  
"I hate to say it Van,but these guys are worse than Gaean and Rasan Soldiers!"  
  
Sakura commented as we ran.  
  
I nodded and replied,  
  
"Yes.I believe I have to agree with you on that one!"  
  
We continued running like this until we came up on another flight of old stairs.We were hesitant to ascend them at first,but then looked back at the Shadow men.That quickly changed our minds and we ran up the old,rickety,wooden steps.The Shadow men did'nt seem phased as they started following us up.  
  
Then,suddenly,one of the old boards gave way beneath my feet and I fell through,barely managing to grab the board in front of me before it was too late.Sakura quickly turned to me.  
  
"Van!"  
  
She yelled,coming back and grabbing my arm,trying to pull me back up.  
  
"Sakura,just go!Don't worry about me!"  
  
I told her.But she did'nt leave.She just kept pulling me up.  
  
"Yeah,right!Like I'm just gonna leave you here to get hit after you came all the way here to save me!I don't operate like that!"  
  
I sighed,wishing she would just listen to me for once and go.I looked back to the Shadow men and saw one leaping up right above her.  
  
"Sakura!Watch it!"  
  
I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
Then,like lightning,she let go of my arm with one hand,sill holding it with her other hand,but moving her free hand to her sword and drawing it with such velocity I did'nt see the movement!Before I really knew what had happened,the Shadow was down!  
  
I blinked,surprised.I had no idea she had that kind of skill!  
  
She sheathed her sword again and helped me up the rest of the way.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She asked.  
  
I simply nodded,still shocked that she could move like that.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Good.Let's keep going.The rest are'nt far behind."  
  
I nodded again and we continued our run up through the old flight of stairs,being more careful now as we looked for doors,windows,anything we could use as an exit to escape.We finally came up on a room near the top floor and entered.  
  
Fortunately,the room did have windows.Unfortunately,something else that it had was more Shadow men.  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
Sakura and I both said in unison before turning to run back out.But we stopped dead in our tracks,cut off by the Shadow men who had been following us before.  
  
"We're toast..."  
  
Sakura muttered with a sweatdrop.  
  
One of the Shadow men stepped forward and said in a smooth voice that chilled us both to the bone,  
  
"Well well well,is'nt this pleasant?Here both of you are just right for the picking.Now,why don't you be good children and just do as we say.Then no one gets hurt."  
  
Sakura growled,taking on that Wolf personality again.  
  
"Yeah,right!You'll have to kill me before I submit to you!"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Me too.If the only way to live is as one of your pawns,then I'd much rather die!"  
  
The Shadow shook his head and said in the voice that made shivers go up and down our spines,  
  
"So be it."  
  
With that,the rest of the Shadow men came in at us.Sakura and I did'nt hesitate to draw our swords and fight back.  
  
The fight went on like this for a while.We hacked down the Shadow men left and right,only to have more Shadow men replace them.  
  
Sakura and I did'nt know how much longer we could last,becoming slashed and fatigued as we fought as fast and hard as we could.  
  
Then...  
  
"Sakura,watch it!Behind you!"  
  
I yelled out as I had turned,seeing one of the Shadow men coming up on her from behind.  
  
But,I was too late.The Shadow picked her up easily with it's powerful arms and inhesitantly thrust her toward the window.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
I called out,watching the glass shatter everywhere as she crashed through it.  
  
"No other choice..."  
  
I thought as I ran toward the window as fast as my tired legs would carry me,evading the Shadow men as I did so.I then leapt out the window and down toward Sakura.  
  
She looked up at me,holding her arms out to me,her aqua eyes were full of fear.  
  
With that,I knew I had no other choice.I reached up and pulled my shirt off,releasing my wings along with a light snow of feathers.  
  
Sakura blinked,surprise now being mixed in with the fear as I flew down to he,gripping her hand.She just stared at me.  
  
"Van...you...you're...an Angel..."  
  
I pulled her up into my arms and said,  
  
"No,not an Angel,though it would'nt be so bad."  
  
She just blinked her aqua eyes at me,speechless.  
  
I looked back at the Shadow men,who yelled at us from the window we had gone through.  
  
"Better get out of here before they start firing at us with long range weapons or something..."  
  
I said as I flew off with Sakura in my arms,leaving the Shadow men far behind.  
  
Sakura just looked up at me,still speechless.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you before..."  
  
She blinked,then saying in reply,  
  
"It's...it's okay...I understand why you would'nt wanna be news flashing that around...a lot of people might not understand you having wings...even though I'm not quite sure I understand myself..."  
  
"Well,I have wings because I'm part Draconian."  
  
"Draconian?"  
  
"Yes...Draconian.Draconians are a race that descended from Atlantis.We're said to be cursed.And we all have wings."  
  
"Well,you sure don't seem cursed to me."  
  
I could'nt help but smile.  
  
"No,I'm not cursed,I don't think.I consider myself blessed to have a friend like you."  
  
I watched as she turned a bright red.  
  
"You really mean that,Van?"  
  
I nodded in reply.  
  
"You're the best friend I could ever ask for."  
  
She blushed more brightly.So brightly I could'nt see the mark on her face where she had been slapped earlier.  
  
"Anyway,let's find a place to rest for the night.Somewhere away from those Shadow men."  
  
Sakura nodded and said,  
  
"I wonder who they really were...do you think they'll be back for us,Van?"  
  
"I don't know...it's likely.Very likely.We'll have to be far more careful."  
  
Sakura sighed,leaning her head on my chest as I flew through the light of the full moon with her in my arms.I looked right into her aqua eyes,which seemed to shine in the moonlight.  
  
"Van,thanks for rescuing me and everything."  
  
She said,her eyes starting to close.  
  
I smiled again and said,  
  
"Ssshhh.It's all right.I'm just glad you're okay.Just rest now."  
  
She simply gave a slight nod before falling asleep in my arms.If you had asked me,I'd say that she was the one who looked like an Angel.Especially when she was asleep.  
  
###############################################  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR 


	5. Guards

"ROYALTY NO MORE"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Guards"  
  
============================================================  
  
"Well,our little shadow friends have'nt shown up since we slipped through their fingers the other night..."  
  
Sakura commented to Van as they sat in a small cafe somewhere in Asturia,where they had arrived the day before in their travels.  
  
Van nodded and took a sip of his soda.  
  
"Yes,but who's to say they're not just waiting for us to get our guard down?"  
  
"Good point..."  
  
Sakura agreed,downing the rest of her coke and ordering another,having been very thirsty.  
  
"Erm,Sakura..."  
  
Van began.  
  
"I know you're thirsty.I am too.But we need to try and conserve our money.It's starting to run low,so we'll have to skimp a little until we can find a job of some kind to re-fill our cash reserves."  
  
The blonde blinked her aqua eyes at him for a second,but then sighed in understanding and nodded.  
  
"I did'nt think about it,but you're right Van.We do need to find a job or something if we're going to get some more money.But...w've never had jobs before.What can we do?"  
  
"Hmmm...well,let's think.What are we both good at?"  
  
"Running away from Fanelia and Cloudeus?"  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
Van chuckled and smirked back.  
  
"Unfortunately,we can't get paid to do that,Sakura."  
  
"Hmm...there must be something we can do..."  
  
She turned her eyes over to an empty table nearby where someone had discarded a pre-read newspaper.She reached over and took it,flipping to the want ads and laying it on the table.  
  
"Maybe there's something in here,Van."  
  
"Good idea.Let's see..."  
  
The two of them started looking through the lines of text,Van mumbling the jobs listed to himself.  
  
"Messenger...Contractor...Guards..."  
  
"Wait,what was that last one you just mentioned?"  
  
"Guards,why?"  
  
"Hey,we're good fighters!Being Guards'd be a breeze for us!"  
  
"You may just have something there.It says here that'd we'd get paid...thirty Gold Pieces an hour?!"  
  
"My gosh...if we could get that job,the money would keep us going for a long time..."  
  
"Yes,it would..."  
  
"So,what are we Guarding?"  
  
"Not a what,a who.It's no wonder they're offering so much.If we take this job,we're to guard and escort Millerna,Princess of Asturia,to some sort of conference she's going to in Fried."  
  
"I see.Should be easy enough.Nothing ever happens on those Guard jobs and even if it does,we can handle it no problem."  
  
"Yes.I say we take this job!"  
  
"Me too!Let's go!"  
  
======================================================  
  
Some time later that day,Van and Sakura found themselves standing in front of the Royal Palace of Asturia.The two of them had changed their appearance to avoid being recognized,as there would be a good chance of that happening in a royal palace such as this one.Especially that of Asturia,a Kingdom that was allied well with Gaea and Rasa.  
  
Van,knowing that his deep blue hair would be too obvious as not many people have such a brushcolor,had dyed it a shiny silver color.Silver was also an unusual head color,but he figured that would throw them off,as it was yet natural for some people.He also now wore a black shirt and a pair of jeans.He was almost unrecognizable,even by Sakura.  
  
Speaking of the aqua eyed teen,she stood next to Van with her hair dyed a shiny pink color and pulled back in two ponytails.She wore a simple white tank top and pink pants.She knew her normal combat boots would be far too obvious and so now wore a pair of white slide-on shoes.She too was almost unrecognizable,even to Van.  
  
The two looked at each other and sighed,Van then speaking up.  
  
"You ready,Sakura?"  
  
He asked,his deep red eyes meeting with Sakura's aqua ones.  
  
The once blonde-headed girl nodded and replied,  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be.You remember our aliases,right?"  
  
"Of course.I'm Chance and you're Faith."  
  
"Right.Well,let's go then."  
  
Van nodded in agreement and the two walked into the palace,both of them a tad jittery as they did so and having their hands on the hilts of their swords.  
  
"Big place..."  
  
Sakura commented,really not wanting to be here.She got the feeling that she was back in Cloudeus,the last place she wanted to be.Van was getting a similar feeling of Fanelia,which I might add,he liked no more than Sakura did.Then...  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
A voice suddenly asked them.  
  
the two young runaways turned around to face a young man in probably his early twenties with long,shiny blonde hair and ice blue eyes.He was dressed in the garb of a Royal Knight of Asturia,an Asturian blade hanging at his belt in a lavender and gold trim sheathe.  
  
Van was the first to speak up as the Knight approached them.  
  
"We're here about the job of guarding Princess Millerna on her trip to the conference in Fried."  
  
He told him,trying not to let his sudden nervousness show.Van felt like this Knight had seen through both of them already somehow.  
  
The blonde,blue-eyed Knight simply smiled and stepped forward.  
  
"I see.Well,thankyou for coming,and welcome to the Royal Palace of Asturia.My name is Allen Schezar,a Royal Knight."  
  
With that,he leaned forward,gently taking Sakura's hand and kissing the back of it,as gentleman do.Van did'nt know why,but he suddenly felt jealous of this 'Allen' as Sakura blushed at the kiss.  
  
"Might I be asking your name?"  
  
Allen said with a dashing smile as he looked to Sakura.It was all Van could do to hold back a growl.Was it just him,or was this guy FLIRTING with her?!?!He was'nt sure.Van also was'nt sure why he felt so jealous.It was'nt like he had a crush on Sakura...was it?  
  
Sakura seemed to be becoming a little nervous now and did'nt smile back to Allen,but instead stuttered,  
  
"Erm...it's Faith..."  
  
"Faith.My,what a lovely name."  
  
Allen said,gently letting go of her hand and standing up straight.He then looked over to Van,who was having to work at not turning red with anger.  
  
"And,your name would be?"  
  
Van blinked,then clearing his throat and replying,  
  
"Chance."  
  
"Chance.Well now Chance,Faith,follow me.We need to see if you're capable of protecting the Princess on her journey."  
  
Van and Sakura both nodded as they followed Allen down a long,winding palace hallway.  
  
Before long,the three of them entered a large training room of some kind,Allen closing the door behind them and drawing his sword.  
  
"All right then,are you two ready to prove yourselves?"  
  
He said with a smile as he raised his sword.  
  
Van and Sakura looked at each other,then back to Allen and giving a nod,drawing their own swords.  
  
"All right then,let us begin."  
  
The blonde Knight said.  
  
"Ladies first,Faith."  
  
Sakura blinked and then nodded as Allen came at her.She brought her own sword up and went at him as well,their swords clanging together loudly as metal met metal.  
  
Van watched as the two went at it,leaning against the wall with his sword in hand,ready to do battle when Allen was done with Sakura.  
  
"Come on,Sakura."  
  
He said under his breath,quite inaudible in amongst the constant clash of metal and the shouts of battle cries.  
  
"You can wipe this guy out."  
  
This battle went on for a good few minutes,sweat running in rivers down Sakura's face while Allen had'nt even broken into a sweat.  
  
Finally,Allen managed to deprive Sakura of her blade,parrying it from her hand and into the air.He smiled.  
  
"You are quite good to stand against me this long,Faith."  
  
He told her.But Sakura was far from through as she reached up and grabbed the flat sides of Allen's blade with her handsthen pushing it down so she could go in and headbutt him hard in the forehead,causing him to faulter back and drop his sword.  
  
Allen rubbed his forehead and looked back at her in utter surprise,Van unable to hold back a grin as he watched this.He knew Sakura fought until the very end,sword or no sword.  
  
The Asturian Knight finally smiled and picked up Sakura's sword,handing it to her handle first in a gentleman's fashion.  
  
"Well,it's apparent that you're worthy to be one of Princess Millerna's guards,young lady."  
  
He told her.  
  
"Now,about you,Chance."  
  
With that,he picked up his own sword and rushed at Van,who brought his sword up in immediate response and blocked easily.  
  
Sakura sheathed her sword as she watched the two go into their heated battle,smiling as she saw some sparks fly as their blades crashed together.  
  
By now,Allen really was breaking into a sweat as the battle raged on.Van smiled and decided to end it quickly,leaping up and cutting a flip over the Knight,twisting around in mid-air and putting his sword close to Allen's neck when he came down,then smirking to himself.  
  
"So,what do you say,Allen?"  
  
He said,satisfaction of his victory in his voice.Allen sighed and sheathed his sword.  
  
"What a feat.You have both defeated me."  
  
He finally said as Van sheathed his own sword.  
  
"You are both most worthy of the job."  
  
======================================================  
  
"Well,here goes..."  
  
Van said the next day as he and Sakura stood just outside of Princess Millerna's carriage,awaiting her arrival to begin the journey to Fried.  
  
Sakura sighed,looking to her partner.  
  
"Van,I have a feeling this is'nt going to be as easy as it seems..."  
  
She whispered to him.He nodded and said,  
  
"Yeah,I get the same feeling,but maybe it's just because we're nervous about getting busted.Don't worry.How hard can it be?It's not like we're having to protect her from more of those Shadow men or something."  
  
That's when the sound of trumpets could be heard as a couple of royal guards moved forward,Princess Millerna of Asturia walking elegantly up behind them.Van and Sakura both stood up straight in a soldier-like fashion and bowed their respect to the Princess.  
  
Princess Millerna smiled to them,giving a nod and saying,  
  
"So,you're the two new Guards.I deeply thank you for your service.I know that you will both do a fine job."  
  
Sakura and Van had'nt risen from their bow yet,which was at the moment killing both of their backs.  
  
"Thankyou,your Highness."  
  
They both said as Millerna elegantly strode over to her carriage and stepped in,the two runaways then coming out of their bow.  
  
"Geez,that was murder on my back doing that bow...what's with these Asturains and their wierd bows?"  
  
Sakura grumbled under her breath.  
  
Van shrugged slightly and replied,  
  
"I dunno,but we have to keep this act up for at least 3 days.That's how long it'll take to go to Fried and back,including the conference."  
  
"3 minutes almost killed me just now..."  
  
"Well,get used to it.I'd rather bow than be bowed to."  
  
"Yeah,me too..."  
  
Before long,the reins on the horses were snapped and the carriage started off,Sakura guarding to the right of it while Van guarded to the left.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Some time later that evening,as everyone else slept,Sakura and Van were still on guard duty.The two of them sat up on two tree limbs side-by-side,overlooking the campsite.  
  
The once-blonde-now-pink headed girl yawned and leaned back against the tree as she laid on the branch.  
  
"Man,this is harder than I thought it'd be...the travel does'nt bother me,but staying up at night does..."  
  
She gave another tired yawn,Van catching the contagious motion and doing one himself.He scratched his side and agreed,  
  
"Yeah,tellin' me...I'll be glad when this is over and we get paid.What I really don't like is being in the company of royalty again.Yeesh,like we have'nt had enough of that,man..."  
  
Sakura nodded and stretched.  
  
"Well,we'll be in Fried tmorrow and this trip'll be halfway over then,thank the Lord..."  
  
Van sighed and looked up at the sky,observing the sight of the Moon and the Mystic Moon.  
  
"Sakura,would'nt it be interesting to visit the Mystic Moon one day and see what it's like?"  
  
The questioned girl blinked her aqua eyes in confusion.  
  
"Van,you know that place is cursed..."  
  
"How do you know?No one from our planet has never actually been there!"  
  
"Well,that's exactly it.No one's been there.Apparently,we're not meant to go there because it's cursed.Or at least something along the lines of cursed."  
  
"I don't think so.I want to find a way to go to the Mystic Moon one day.I want to see it for myself.And even if I can't get back,it's better being there and in no danger of being captured by my own country."  
  
Sakura did a double anime-style blink,then nodding.  
  
"I guess you're right...I'd rather be on cursed ground such as the Mystic Moon than in Cloudeus.To me,Cloudeus IS cursed ground..."  
  
"As is Fanelia to me,Sakura."  
  
The two continued to chat quietly amongst themselves as they sat there,not anticipating that one of their fellow guards on the trip;a certain blue-eyed one with long,blonde hair;was listening to their every word.  
  
Allen Schezar looked up at them from the shadows with a smile.  
  
"So,they're Princess Sakura Faith Cloud of Rasa and Prince Van Slanzar de Fanel of Gaea..."  
  
He said to himself silently with a chuckle.  
  
"Those two are something else,having stayed on the run this long without being caught.Most criminals don't go this long without capture.But,then again,they are Prince and Princess.I guess it stands to reason that they'd know their own soldiers,giving them the edge.But,shall we see how they do against Asturian soldiers?"  
  
==========================================================  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE 


	6. Speed Demon

"ROYALTY NO MORE"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Speed Demon"  
  
=^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^=  
  
The small convoy escorting Princess Millerna to Fried started out bright and early that morning.This was much to Van and Sakura's disliking,as you can probably guess.They're most certainly not morning people.  
  
Van yawned as he walked,carrying his sword over his shoulder in a military-like fashion.He looked forward to Allen,who had been giving them strange glances that morning.Could he possibly know who they really were?Had he actually figured it out even through Van's now silver hair and Sakura's now pink hair?He was good if he had found them out,seeing as they both looked like completely different people than who they really were.  
  
Sakura was on the other side of Princess Millerna's horsedrawn carriage thinking the exact same as Van was right now.She hoped beyond hope that Allen had'nt found them out,otherwise it might mean back to Fanelia and Cloudeus with them.  
  
Both of them were willing to die before that happened though.  
  
Allen then turned around to his convoy and raised his sword.  
  
"All right,everyone!We're coming up on the borders of Fried!Let's speed it up and get the Princess inside!"  
  
Everyone nodded and they all sped up toward the city,Van and Sakura taking their swords from their shoulders and hanging them to their belts.  
  
As they entered the city,they had an uneasy feeling.A feeling of dread,as though they knew something bad was going to happen.But,nevertheless,they were going to finish this job and so pressed forward.  
  
=^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^=  
  
Sakura yawned later that night as they stood outside of Princess Millerna's room,on either side of the door.Once again,they were stuck with night duty.  
  
"This job is murder..."  
  
She told Van.  
  
"I think we'd have been better off getting the job as Contractors..."  
  
Van nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes,I have to agree.But we're halfway done.We'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon as soon as Princess Millerna is done at the conference."  
  
"Yeah,and then we can get paid."  
  
Van smirked at her enthusiasm about getting paid.  
  
"My,are'nt you quite the mercenary,Sakura?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't wanna get paid after we've stayed up 2 full nights and have to stay up one more with no sleep..."  
  
Van simply chuckled in response.Sakura was most certainly not like all the other girls he had met.She was...she was...unique.  
  
Sakura yawned again and leaned her head back,looking up at the ceiling.She hoped that the bright white color might keep her awake.Her partner decided to try and do the same,though it did'nt help either of them much.They had both almost fallen asleep when...  
  
"Get away from me!Someone help!"  
  
Could suddenly be heard from inside Princess Millerna's room.  
  
Van and Sakura did'nt hesitate to fling open the door and run inside,seeing the Princess of Asturia being held by several rather rough looking men.Possibly assassins.  
  
"They must have come in through the balcony doors!"  
  
Sakura yelled as she an Van tore into the men,who immediately drew their own swords in defense.This all immediately turned into a white-hot battle as swords clashed and sparks flew.Yet,this still was'nt enough as one of the men carried a now unconcious Millerna over his shoulder as he ran out the balcony door and jumped over the railing,sliding safely to the ground on the rope.  
  
"He's getting away!"  
  
Van yelled,taking down another of the men by a sword slash to the neck.  
  
"Sakura,let's hurry!"  
  
Sakura finished off her last opponent,digging her sword deeply into his chest.  
  
"Right!Let's go!"  
  
She said as she and Van ran out to the balcony,sliding down the rope in hot pursuit of Millerna and her kidnapper.  
  
Sakura and Van came to the ground and took off after the man who held Millerna.He seemed rather fast though as he was able to keep a good distance between them.  
  
"This is no good!We'll never catch up to them like this!"  
  
Van yelled as he and his companion tried to keep up,without much luck.  
  
"I know,but what can we do?"  
  
Sakura asked as the kidnapper took a sharp turn down an alleyway.They took the sharp turn also and headed right down after him,both of them trying to think of a way to catch up.Sakura bit her lower lip,thinking of using her ability,but knowing she should'nt,especially if Van was'nt using his wings.If he was'nt showing his ability,she figured it best not to show her own unless she completely had to.  
  
The chase continued on like this for a good while,Sakura and Van struggling to keep up.It all soon came to a screeching halt though as the kidnapper suddenly stopped at the edge of a raging river just outside the city,holding Princess Millerna over it threateningly.  
  
"Back off,you two!Or the pretty princess here gets it!"  
  
He barked,making Sakura and Van back off some,but not completely.This kidnapper smirked and said,  
  
"That's right,just back off nice and slow and the Princess does'nt get hurt."  
  
The two looked to each other as they slowly but surely backed up,as though each was trying to read the other's mind for a solution to this.But,it was in vain,as neither could think of a thing.  
  
The kidnapper laughed evilly and grinned at them as several more men of his strength suddenly surrounded Van and Sakura,giving them nowhere to go.With this,the one with Princess Millerna made his getaway,the ring of Villains closing in on the runaway Prince and Princess.The situation looked hopeless,as there were probably about 15 enemies and only two of them.  
  
"Van,what do we do?"  
  
Sakura asked her friend as she stood back to back with him in the middle of this villanous ring.Van gulped and replied,  
  
"Sakura,I don't think there's anything we can do..."  
  
"Oh,boy..."  
  
She muttered as their opponents came in at them.Sakura realized she had no other choice.She had to use her hidden ability and she had to use it now,as Van had done before.She brought her sword to the ready and let out a war cry as she leapt into battle,soon disappearing she had begun traveling at such a velocity,the men becoming wounded and falling dead as seemingly nothing hit them.Van was too amazed at her sudden show to fight,just watching.His jaw dropped.  
  
"Is that...actually...Sakura?"  
  
He asked no one imparticular as he watched more men being taken down by her speed attacks.  
  
"I had no idea she could move like that..."  
  
That's when Van had a flashback...  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura,just go!Don't worry about me!"  
  
I told her.But she did'nt leave.She just kept pulling me up.  
  
"Yeah,right!Like I'm just gonna leave you here to get hit after you came all the way here to save me!I don't operate like that!"  
  
I sighed,wishing she would just listen to me for once and go.I looked back to the Shadow men and saw one leaping up right above her.  
  
"Sakura!Watch it!"  
  
I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
Then,like lightning,she let go of my arm with one hand,still holding it with her other hand,but moving her free hand to her sword and drawing it with such velocity I did'nt see the movement!Before I really knew what had happened,the Shadow was down!  
  
I blinked,surprised.I had no idea she had that kind of skill!  
  
She sheathed her sword again and helped me up the rest of the way.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She asked.  
  
I simply nodded,still shocked that she could move like that.  
  
~*~  
  
"Of course...I should have seen something like this coming...even I could'nt have executed an attack like that..."  
  
Van said to himself,his mind coming out of the flashback and back to the fight.It was most fortunate that it had,as one of the men tried an attack on him from behind.Van sensed the move and lashed out with his sword,cutting down his opponent as he leapt to the side to evade the enemy sword.  
  
Unfortunately,this move was a mistake,as Van was quite close to the river and his foot slipped when he landed on the slick rocks,causing him to slide into the raging torrent.He was pulled beneath the merciless waters by the ripping current,nearly getting a lungful of water before managing to swim up to the surface and get some air.  
  
"S-Sakura!"  
  
Van managed to yell out before getting draggedunder again,this time managing to hold his breath as he went down.  
  
Sakura turned from her last opponent,which she had just cut down,and set her aqua eyes on the sight of her companion in the rapid river.  
  
"Van!"  
  
She yelled out in fright and concern as she saw him go down again.She swallowed hard and ran forward at top speed,once again going nearly invisible as she dashed across the top of the water,not sinking in for the speed she used to move over the unsolid substance.  
  
Van managed to bring himself up again.His vision was blurred and his lungs filling with water,barely able to control his breaths any longer.He coughed and reached out,thinking for sure this was it as he started to go down again.  
  
But then,he suddenly felt a hand grip his own and pull him upward,all of this in a rather hard,fast,jerking motion,but pulling him up and out nevertheless.He then felt himself being pulled up into this person's arms as strong wind blew past.Or maybe they were blowing past the wind...  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Van muttered to himself,feeling a sudden pain in his chest as his lungs now refused to work.  
  
"Hang on Van,please!"  
  
He heard Sakura yell out,her voice sounding far and echoed.Van tried to breathe,but it was of no use.It was impossible fo any air to get in with all the water.  
  
He felt Sakura lay him on the ground as she put her hands on his chest,pumping down on it with a heartbeat-like rhythm.  
  
"Come on,Van.Please don't quit on me..."  
  
She said as she continued to press down on his chest.Van finally started coughing,turning over and emptying the water from his lungs onto the ground,air finally making it's way in afterwards.  
  
Sakura patted his back as he did so,helping him get it all out.  
  
"That's right,Van.Cough it all up now."  
  
Van finally got over his coughing fit,having emptied the water from his lungs and laying back in the soft grass,breathing sweet air heavily inward,thanking the Lord he could still do this.He then looked to Sakura,who now pulled him into her arms.  
  
"Th-thanks..."  
  
He whispered to her as she brushed a lock of wet,dark blue hair from his eyes.All the rough waters had washed the silver dye from his hair.  
  
"Shhhh...don't try to talk,Van.Just relax."  
  
Sakura told him as he nodded,feeling safe in her arms and letting his tired and water-beaten body relax it's wayinto a deep,well needed sleep.  
  
=^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^=  
  
Van did'nt know how long it was later when he came around again.He felt a pounding in his head that resembled that of a running horse's hooves.He forced his eyes open though,looking about to find himself in a bedroom.He slowly but surely sat up,still feeling tired and pained from it all.Not to mention cold.He wrapped his covers around him and slowly stood from his bed with a cough,walking about and into what was the kitchen of what was apparently a small wooden house.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
He asked no one imparticular,feeling a sneeze coming on as he covered his mouth and nose with his hand,managing to stop it.He looked around again,then remembering what had happened.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
He walked into the next room,not seeing her here either but feeling to tired to continue looking for her.He sat down on the couch and shivered,pulling his covers closer around him as he laid down,feeling himself once again drift into sleep.  
  
=^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^=  
  
When Van awoke again,he found himself back in the bed,but this time feeling a cool cloth being gently patted on his forehead.He openend his eyes and looked up,seeing Sakura there.He coughed and started to sit up,but she stopped him.  
  
"Just rest now,Van.You don't need to be up and around in your condition."  
  
She told him,pulling his covers back up over him gently.  
  
"Don't worry.I'm here to take care of you."  
  
Van just nodded slowly,not able to argue with that.She smiled and said,  
  
"I'm glad you're all right.You had me worried there for a bit."  
  
Van sneezed and said,  
  
"Yeah,thanks for saving me Sakura...I owe you one."  
  
Sakura shook her head no and replied,  
  
"Actually,I think we're even now."  
  
Van blinked,but realized what she meant and smiled back as she continued to pat down his feverish forehead with the cloth.  
  
"So,where were you earlier?I got up and I could'nt find you anywhere..."  
  
He asked.Sakura sighed,dipping the washcloth in a basin of icewater and wringing it out before returning it to Van's forehead and responding,  
  
"Well,I figured you'd be okay while I was gone...you seemed all right and all other than this chill from being in the water and so I went out to get Princess Millerna back to Fried."  
  
"And,did you succeed?"  
  
"Yeah.They gave us a nice reward for our work,too."  
  
"But,we need to go back and get the Princess back to Asturia..."  
  
"I told them about your condition and they said they would get someone else to return the Princess to Asturia,so now you can rest."  
  
Van simply nodded to that,closing his ruby chocolate eyes in rest a moment before re-opening them and looking back up at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura...before,when you used that speed...why did'nt you tell me you were such a speed demon before?"  
  
The girl in question simply giggled a little at that and laid the washcloth on Van's forehead,picking up a cup of hot tea and replying,  
  
"Well,I figured it best to keep it a secret until it was completely necessary to show it,like you did with your wings.And so,when it was the only option left,I poured on the juice.Especially when you were in trouble..."  
  
Van blinked at this,then just nodding as she helped him into a sitting position so he could drink some of the warm,herbal tea,which his throat and body invited gratefully.  
  
"So,where do these 'speed demon' powers come from?"  
  
He asked as soon as he was done with his tea,curious as to what race Sakura had descended and probably inherited her power from.  
  
Sakura smiled slightly laid him back down,pulling his covers up to his neck.  
  
"Well,you see...I'm part Vulcanian,which is a race that descended from a planet that was destroyed long ago,Vulcan,by the many volcanoes on the planet.My race knew this was going to happen and so began a retreat here to Gaea.Unfortunately,not many made it.But,Vulcans have the ability of a 'speed demon' as you're calling it.It was a trait of our race.Some could move so fast,they would dash right across the top of boiling lava pits in the volcanoes without being burned."  
  
Van's eyes grew wide as he listened to her talk.Was this coincidence,or something else?He himself had descended from the Draconian race that had begun on the Mystic Moon,and here his best friend,Sakura,had also descended from a race that had begun on another planet,Vulcan!Van felt as though this could'nt be sheer coincidence.  
  
Sakura reached over to the lamp nearby and turned down the flame before blowing it out.  
  
"Anyway,that's enough stories tonight.You get some rest so you can get better."  
  
Van nodded again and turned over,snuggling under the warm covers and smiling,feeling better already.  
  
"Thankyou,Sakura.Goodnight."  
  
He said as Sakura never moved from the chair she sat in next to his bed,watching him fall asleep.She smiled and said,  
  
"You're welcome,Van.Goodnight."  
  
With that,Van was fast asleep,and Sakura quietly leaned forward,gently kissing his forehead without waking him.  
  
=^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^=  
  
End Chapter Six  
  
Now,to my loyal reviewers...  
  
E,  
  
Hey,sorry it took so long to get this next chappie out,but man I had writer's brick the size of Jupiter!And yes,I said writer's brick.I know it's supposed to be writer's block,but it always hits me harder than a block...  
  
Hikari88,  
  
Again,sorry it took me so long to update.Writer's brick,you know.And I'm glad U like the new Van & Sakura pairing.^^  
  
Crystaldolphin88,  
  
The number 88...are you Hikari doing a double review?lol.Just kidding.Anyway,once again,sorry 4 the delay.The next chappie will come out a lot quicker.I'm so glad U like my story!  
  
Windsoffortune,  
  
I'm glad U like my story,too!And,as for the answer to your question,you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.^^  
  
Thanks again guys!See ya later!  
  
~Saku 


	7. Journey to the Mystic Moon

"ROYALTY NO MORE"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Journey to the Mystic Moon"  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Van yawned lazily as he awakened to the morning sun streaming in through the window and warming his face.He opened his garnet red eyes and looked around a bit before sitting up and stretchin.He had been laid up for 3 days now under Sakura's care and was feeling much better.  
  
"I owe that girl..."  
  
He said to himself as he rose from the bed,changing out of his bedclothes and changing into his day clothes.Sakura stepped in just as he was done changing.  
  
"Well,it looks like someone's feeling better."  
  
She told Van with a smile.He smiled back and said,  
  
"Yeah,thanks to you,Sakura.I really appreciate you looking out for me and everything.Not to mention saving my life before."  
  
"Hey,what are best friends for?Besides,you saved my life before.Now it was my turn to save yours."  
  
Van smiled again and said,  
  
"You're too good.Thanks,Sakura."  
  
Sakura nodded and opened her mouth to speak,but there was suddenly a knock at the door.She turned to Van.  
  
"I'll get it.We don't want you being seen until your hair is dyed silver again,otherwise you might get recognized."  
  
She told him,her hair still pink and in two ponytails,as she started towards the door,Van giving a nod and going into the bathroom to give his hair color a quick change.  
  
Sakura came to the door as the knock could be heard again.  
  
"I'm coming,I'm coming!"  
  
She called,opening the door to see a certain blonde headed knight of Caeli standing there.  
  
"Oh,Sir Allen.Good morning."  
  
She greeted,feeling a sweatdrop form on the back of her head as she gave a slight bow.Allen took her hand after she raised up and kissed the back of it in a very gentleman-like manner.  
  
"Good morning to you too,Miss Faith."  
  
He said with a smile.  
  
"How is Sir Chance feeling this morning?"  
  
Sakura blinked,then answered,  
  
"Um,he's much better.He's taking a shower at the moment."  
  
"That's good.I was becoming worried."  
  
Allen then closed the door behind himself,sort of looking around,which Sakura did'nt take as a good sign.Allen then turned to her and said,  
  
"Now then,might I have a word with you 'Princess'?"  
  
Sakura face faulted,then shaking her head anime style and said,  
  
"H-huh?Oh,you must be mistaken.I'm simply a mercenary.I'm no Princess..."  
  
"Oh,really?"  
  
Allen said,looking to Sakura's sword on the table before reaching over and drawing it from it's red and silver sheathe.He then smirked at the emblem on the base of the blade where it met the hilt.  
  
"Well then,why does your sword sport the Royal Seal of Rasa,the Princess of which just happened to run away several weeks ago."  
  
Sakura's aqua eyes darted from side to side as she tried to think of an excuse.  
  
"Well,you see...I found that sword.Out in the woods.I liked it and decide to keep it,since my old sword was getting pretty banged up..."  
  
Allen could'nt help but smirk at her feeble attempts at throwing him off.He then reached over and picked up Van's sword,pulling it from the green and gold sheathe to see the emblem of Gaea on the blade.He then turned to Sakura.  
  
"Then tell me why the Royal Seal of Gaea is on Chance's sword,the Prince of which who just happened to run away at the same time as Rasa's Princess."  
  
Sakura felt a lump of saliva form in her throat and she looked to Allen.  
  
"We both found the sword at the same time.I was keeping the red one and so Chance decided he'd keep the green one."  
  
"A likely story..."  
  
Allen said,reaching forward and pulling down th neckling of her shirt just far enough to see the Royal Seal of Rasa emblazoned onto her skin.  
  
"Princess Sakura."  
  
Sakura pulled back,slapping Allen's hand away.Allen simply chuckled and gripped her wrist.  
  
"You're not getting away this time,Princess.I have my men surrounding the area.Your Vulcan Speed powers won't help you this time."  
  
Sakura growled and bought her fist up into Allen's stomach,making him let go of her other wrist and double over.She ran towards the bathroom,where Van was just coming out with his newly dyed,silver hair.He looked to Sakura.  
  
"What's got you so pumped?"  
  
Sakura grabbed his arm and said,  
  
"Van,we have to go,now!Allen figured us out and he has men surrounding the area!"  
  
Van's eyes grew wide as he grabbed his sword and tied it to his side,Sakura following suit.  
  
Allen was up by now though and grabbed Van from behind,holding his hands behind his back with an arm around his neck.  
  
"There's no way you two are getting away this time!"  
  
Allen yelled just before Van threw all of his top weight forward and down,throwing Allen off and onto the floor.He looked to Sakura.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
He said.Sakura nodded and they ran upstairs,Van opening up the large,bedroom window and taking Sakura into his arms.  
  
"Here we go.Hang on tight."  
  
Sakura nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck,holding on as Van spread his angelic,white wings and took off.The soldiers below were astounded at this,but nevertheless did their duty as Knights of Caeli and worked with the situation,firing arrows up into the air.  
  
"I can't believe they'd actually fire at us!"  
  
Sakura yelled as Van had to maneuver from side to side to keep from getting hit and agreed,  
  
"Tell me about it...I thought they wanted us back alive for goodness sake!"  
  
Then,disaster struck.One of the arrows hit it's mark,implanting itself into Van's wing and causing him to yell out in pain,going into a steep dive.  
  
"Van,pull up!"  
  
Sakura cried,hanging on tighter.But try as he might,Van could'nt move his injured wing for where the arrow had hit.It was completely useless.He managed to make a smooth landing though,landing on his feet as he came to the ground.They both sighed with relief as Sakura set her own feet onto the ground,standing up from Van's arms.  
  
"Too close..."  
  
She said with a sigh,then looking back as she heard the voices of the Caeli Knights,who were in hot pursuit of them.  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
"We're in trouble..."  
  
Van muttered as the Knights burst into view.Sakura grabbed Van's wrist and said,  
  
"Hang onto your Underwear!"  
  
She accelarated with that,taking off into the forest at top speed as she held Van's wrist tight,whom was flying like a kite behind her because of the awesome speed.  
  
But as Sakura ran,the soldiers had apparently been ready for this too,as she suddenly flew forward and to the groun due to a trip wire strung tightly between two trees.Van landed on top of her and grunted,getting off.  
  
"Sakura,you okay?"  
  
He asked,helping her up.She nodded and said,  
  
"Yeah,I think I'm...ah!"  
  
She cringed,faultering down some and picking up one foot,rubbing her ankle.Van got down and gave it a quick look over.  
  
"It looks like you twisted it when you fell..."  
  
He told her as he stood back up.Sakura sighed.  
  
"But if I can't run,my speed's no good!"  
  
"And if I can't move my wing,I can't fly...they really disabled us."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"We can't give up though.We can't let them take us back to Gaea and Rasa!"  
  
"I know...we have to figure out some way to..."  
  
That's when Van looked to the side,noticing what looked like some sort of an ancient temple.Just above the door of which stood a statue of what looked like an Angel,but Van knew it to be a Draconian.Sakura followed his gaze and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Van..."  
  
She began.Van nodded.  
  
"I know.Come on.I have an idea."  
  
He said,picking her up into his arms and running swiftly inside the temple,stopping and letting his eyes adjust to the sudden cover of darkness before continuing forward.  
  
Sakura looked back over his shoulder as she heard the Knights closing in,though she could'nt yet see them.  
  
"Van,the Knights..."  
  
"I know...just calm down.This is our only shot at getting out of this mess."  
  
Van told her,kneeling down in front of another Draconian statue,this one built into a shrine.He held Sakura a bit tighter and dipped his head down,closing his eyes.  
  
"Winged ancestors of Draconian Blood,please hear my cry.We are in danger and need your help.Please take us to a safer place!I beg of you winged ancestors!Send us away from this place!"  
  
It was with those words that a pillar of bright,white light descended down into the temple and upon them through a round hole in the roof,lifting them effortlessly up off the floor and up into the sky...  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Sakura grunted,being the first to come around as she looked up into a night sky,seeing the moon and...GAEA?!?!Okay,this was getting out of hand.She sat sraight up from where she laid in the grass,looking about.She had found herself in another wooded area,but it definately was NOT the forest outside of Fried.  
  
"Oh,boy...I think we might be in more trouble than we were before Van.Van?Van!"  
  
She looked around frantically,not seeing him anywhere.Apparently,they had been dropped in two different places.  
  
"I'd better find him on the triple..."  
  
She said to herself,standing and limping forward on her injured ankle.  
  
"Van,I hope you're okay..."  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Van turned over in the soft grass as he came around a little,but refused to fully awaken and laid there,being quite tired from what had recently occured.  
  
He then felt what had begun his awakening before.It felt like someone was poking him in the face with a twig.He opened his eyes and pushed the twig away,looking upon the person who was poking him with it.  
  
The person was a young girl about Van's age with short,honey brown hair and big,green eyes.She wore a white T-shirt and pink running short,along with a pair of running shoes.Van sat up and continued to look at her as she looked right back at him.  
  
"H-hi..."  
  
The girl said,waving her hand.Van did the same.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Um...why were you on the ground like that?And...why do you have wings?And...what's your name?"  
  
She asked curiously.Van could'nt help but smile at this and said,  
  
"My name's Van.Van Fanel.And as for your other questions,I..."  
  
Van then looked up into the night sky,noticing that he was looking at Gaea instead of the Mystic Moon.  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
He muttered.  
  
"I know I said I wanted to go to the Mystic Moon..."  
  
He said to himself in realization of where he was.  
  
"But I never thought I actually would!"  
  
The girl blinked at him curiously,wondering what in the world he was talking about as he tried to get himself together.He then turned to her and tried to keep his cool,so as not to get her into a tizzy.  
  
"Uhhh...so...what's your name?"  
  
He asked,as it was the only thing he could think of to say at the moment after being hit with a sack of bricks that literally screamed 'you're not on Gaea anymore!'.  
  
This girl smiled a little and replied,  
  
"Hitomi.Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
"Hitomi..."  
  
Van repeated after her,never having heard a name like this before.Then,a thought suddenly struck him and he said,  
  
"Wait a minute...Sakura!She was in that pillar of light,too!I have to find her!"  
  
He stood up,feeling some pain in his body from where he had been slammed into the ground.Hitomi gotup as well and said,  
  
"Sakura must be a friend of yours,right?I'll help you find her.What does she look like?"  
  
Van started to say she had blonde hair,but then remembered it was pink now and replied,  
  
"She has this long,pink hair tied on both sides,and these unmistakable aqua eyes.You really can't miss her."  
  
Hitomi nodded.  
  
"All right."  
  
She then looked at Van's wing.  
  
"Geez,you're hurt.Come on.I'll get Yukari to fix that up and me and Amano'll look for Sakura."  
  
"Yukari?Amano?"  
  
"They're friends of mine.Come on."  
  
Hitomi tugged Van's wrist as she started walking.He was hesitant at first,but soon followed her.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
It was'nt long later that Hitomi had led Van out into the woods and to a tree house out by a creek.She helped showed him inside,where another,red-headed girl and a cinnamon haired young man sat,playing some type of video game.Van was'nt sure what to think of what was going on,and had no idea about the video game.  
  
"Yukari!Amano!Turn the Gamecube off,we need some help here!"  
  
Hitomi said,sitting Van down on the bottom matress of one of the bunk beds.It was actually pretty well equipped for a tree house.  
  
Yukari and Amano turned around,dropping the control pads when they laid eyes on Van.  
  
"Hitomi,you brought an Angel here?!"  
  
Yukari screeched in over-excitement.Hitomi sweatdropped,but then shook her head to regain her composure.  
  
"Does'nt matter.His wing's hurt and he needs help."  
  
She told Yukari,then looking to Amano.  
  
"He has a friend out there that we need to find.She may be hurt too.Amano,will you help me find her?"  
  
Amano nodded,a little dazed at the sudden occurences.  
  
Yukari did'nt waste any time pulling the first aid kit out from under the bed and starting on Van's wing as Hitomi and Amano made a quick exit down the fireman pole that was built in next to the ladder.Van sighed as he watched them.  
  
"I hope they find her..."  
  
He said to himself just before feeling a blazing pain in his wounded wing.  
  
"Argh!Hey,what the heck are you doing over there?!"  
  
Van yelled at Yukari.She fwapped him suddenly with a nearby pillow and said,  
  
"Oh,calm down you big baby!I have to put alcohol in it to kill the germs!Geez,for an Angel,you sure can't take much!"  
  
"I'm not an Angel,I'm Draconian!"  
  
"You're still a baby..."  
  
They both sort of growled at each other.It was easy to see that Van and Yukari were'nt getting along right off the bat.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
"Hitomi,over here!"  
  
Amano yelled some time later to his friend as he looked to the unconcious figure that laid on the ground before him.  
  
Hitomi burst through the foliage at top speed,coming to a screeching halt.  
  
"What is it Amano?"  
  
She asked as Amano pointed to the person on the ground.  
  
"I think I found her.Looks like she's had a rough time out here."  
  
Hitomi nodded.  
  
"Let's get her back to the treehouse..."  
  
"Right."  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Now,to my loyal reviewers for my first Escaflowne ficcie...  
  
To Hikari88,  
  
Hehe.That was coincidence with CrystalDolphin tho.Big coincidence.lol.Glad U think it's developing well.This chappie was choppy methinks,but next one will B better.^^  
  
To CrystalDolphin88,  
  
Hikari is your nickname?Geez,even more coincidence!Hehe!And,glad U liked the twist end at the end of the last chapter with Sakura being Vulcanian.A little idea i've been wanting to use for some time now ever since I got a Gamecube and Sonic Adventure DX:Director's Cut for my birthday.^^ 


End file.
